The World of Teddy
Series Info Shorts #'Disguise da Limit' - When Om Nom says nothing scares him, Teddy tries different outfits to scare him. #'Journal' - Finn and Jake find a journal, with everything written on it becoming true. #'My Fair Lady' - Lady must dress nice for the annual Sodor Island tea party, with all the engines coming. #'Cleany Clean' - Teddy must clean his messy room, and finds weird and unexpected things while doing so. #'I Feel So Alive!' - Finn and Jake make a "alive" potion, and accidentally spill it on a blanket, making it alive. #'Loco for BoCo' - Lady falls in love with BoCo, much to Thomas' dismay. #'Basketball' - Teddy plays basketball, but can't make a shot, so he tries to. #'Bar-B-Que King' - Ice King disguises as a grill master king for PB's grill party when they don't invite him. #'Goodnight' - Teddy has a hard time sleeping. #'In a Pickle' - BMO gets stuck in a pickle jar, and must get out...but just how? #'The Bottle' (2nd version) - A 2nd version of "The Bottle". #'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' - Charlie the train visits Mr. Jolly's chocolate factory. #'Jake of All Trades' - Finn and Jake trade things on their own "National Trading Day". It goes out of hands. #'Scary Movie' - Teddy and the gang see a R-rated horror movie, but Teddy gets scared. #'Adventure Rhyme' - Finn and Jake battle Ice King while singing in a rhythm. #'To be Toby Or Not to be Toby' - Toby and Thomas switch bodies. #'Moolah' - Teddy and Bibi find $100, and imagine what could they spend it with. #'Date' - Teddy and Kitty prepare for a date, but Teddy is so late in hurrying up. #'Jetpack Joyride' - BMO tests Jay the Ninjago Ninja's invention, a jetpack. #'James' the Name' - James introduces whom he's suppose to help: Splatter and Dodge. #'Walk the Dog' - Teddy has to take care of Pepito, while signaling Teddy that he wants a walk. #'Beyond This Earthly Pillow-Fort' - Finn and Jake make a pillow-fort, which is magical. #'Sandwich' - Teddy wants to make a perfect sandwich, but Pepito's taking the ingredients. #'Peeping Pokémon' - Male Voltorb, Pikachu, Solosis hide in Jigglypuff's bed and spy on her voyeuristically. #'El Futbol Clasico' - Teddy sees a football match live in a stadium. #'BMO Glitch' - BMO has a glitch made by Ice King, and Finn and Jake have to save him. #'So Rusty' - Rusty, the train who's always rusty, makes other engines turn rusty, too. #'Shopping' - Teddy goes shopping. #'Full Metal Finn' - Finn trains Jake to fight Ice King like him, too. #'Duke of Sodor Island' - Duke, a brown train, learns a lesson in being duke for a day. #'Wake Up' - Teddy won't wake up, so Bibi and Om Nom try to wake him up. #'BMO and Ice King' - Ice King makes BMO be his best friend...and possibly love. #'Stuck In' - Teddy gets stuck in the bathroom. #'The BMO Show' - BMO interviews Spiderman in his own talk show. #'Hide-and-Freak' - Teddy gets a bee-sting that makes him look like a freak during a game hide-n-seek. #'Got a Skarloey There' - Skarloey thinks he is not useful. #'Bathtub Time!' - Teddy's water supply doesn't work while trying to get a bath. #'The Final Boss' - Finn and Jake face the biggest foe ever-a tiny Lego figure controlling a big Lego Robot. #'The Thomas Way' - Thomas and Percy must pull a Troublesome Truck-the Thomas way. #'Om Nom-versary' - Om Nom disturbs Teddy and Kitty's romantic night alone. #'Don't Snorlax!' - Pokémon are tired of Snorlax snoring. Category:Solosis